D'Amour Et De Réputation
by Rosaimee
Summary: La vie tranquille de Jessie et Victoire est bouleversée par les stars du lycée de Forks Emmet Cullen et Jacob Black qui feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour les conquérir, au point de mettre leur réputation en péril. Seront-ils prêt à tout par amour?


Victoire est le genre de filles qui aime tout ce qui est abstrait. Elle adore profiter de toutes les petites joies de la vie. Elle a confiance en elle et elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Jessie, elle, est timide. Elle est du genre à avoir les pieds sur terre. Ne sachant pas ce en quoi elle aspire, elle passe le plus claire de son temps le nez plongé dans ces livres à étudier.

Elles vivent toutes les deux la ville de Forks, Jessie y est née et Victoire y est arrivée du Canada à l'âge de 7 ans. Depuis ce temps, elles sont pratiquement inséparables. Aujourd'hui elles ont 16 ans et ne font aucunement abstraction au type de filles éperdument amoureuses des garçons les plus populaires du lycée.

Bien évidemment, ce sont deux garçons complètement inaccessibles. Emmet Cullen, coqueluche des filles du bahut, il change de conquête toutes les semaines et Jacob Black, président du conseil des élèves et séduisent toutes les filles sur son chemin, mais n'en fréquentant aucune.

Jamais les filles n'auraient crue qu'un évènement totalement anodin puisse changer autant le court de leur vie.

Tout a commencé par un matin pluvieux, tout à fait normal somme toutes pour un matin à Forks. Victoire déjeunaient tranquillement en attendant que ces longs cheveux blonds sèchent en faisant de longues cascades dans son dos. Tandis que Jessie tentait délibérément de dompter ses boucles rebelles pour finalement abandonner et utiliser le lisseur. Jusque-là, rien de bien exceptionnel et c'est une heure plus tard que Jessie arriva en course à son premier cour de la journée : Théâtre. Le court qu'elles avaient choisi dans l'unique but de pouvoir admirer leurs dieux. Victoire attendais Jessie à leur place derrière leur deux adonis préférés, Emmet et Jacob. Comme à leurs habitudes, ils étaient époustouflants.

Toutes deux perdues dans l'admiration très peut subtile de leur moitié et n'écoutant absolument rien de ce que l'enseignant donnais comme consigne, elles furent complètement à l'ouest lorsqu'Emmet se tourna vers elles pour savoir qu'elles étaient leur disponibilités pour répéter.

-Hein, dit Jessie complètement obnubilée par ces yeux bruns qui la regardait délibérément.

-Pour la pièce d'impro, dit-il avec un sourire poli.

-Nous sommes libres vendredi soir, dit Jessie avec tout l'aplomb dont elle put faire preuves.

-Donc rendez-vous vendredi après les cours devant ma voiture, nous dit un Emmet ne quittant pas Jessie des yeux.

Visiblement, il la trouvait mignonne, mais rien ne garantissais qu'il ne la voyait pas comme une nouvelle conquête à ajouter à sa liste.

Tout en ayant compris que M. Smith avait dû faire les équipes lui mêmes, elles sortirent à la fin du court ne croyant toujours pas la chance qu'elles avaient.

-Jess, je te jure, il ne regardait que toi! Je suis même convaincue qu'il ne m'a même pas vue, Emmet te dévorait littéralement du regard, dit Victoire un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-Écoute Vict, tu sais quelle est son types de filles, il était tout simplement poli, dit Jessie beaucoup moins convaincue que sa grande amie.

-Juste, promet moi de garder toute ta tête si jamais il… dit Victoire tout en se faisant couper par Jessie.

-Il rien, il ne me regardait pas, il était seulement contraint. Je l'aimerai toute ma vie et jamais il n'en saura rien!

Réalisant qu'elle avait criée, Jessie se retourna pour constater l'étendue des dégâts et quelle ne fut pas sa réaction lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était là, tout bonnement abasourdi. Se rendant compte de son énorme gaffe elle se précipita aux toilettes, très vites secondé par Victoire.

Jessie était inconsolable, jamais elle n'avait eu la chance de lui adresser la parole et la journée qu'elle le fit, elle gâcha absolument tout. Jamais au grand jamais elle ne supportera de le revoir à nouveau. Elle imaginait déjà le pire lorsque quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

-Jessie... Euh… c'est moi… Emmet… Tu voudrais bien que je rentre?, dit un Emmet complétement mal à l'aise et cherchant ces mots.

Jessie qui avait cessé de se torturer, avala sa fierté et essuya ses larmes, pas du tout prête a ce qui allais bien pouvoir se passer.

-Écoute Emmet, ne te sent pas obliger de venir tout clarifié, en fait, c'est parfaitement clair.

Emmet, pas du tout convaincu par ce qu'elle affirmait, entra.

-Je tenais à ce que tu saches… que tu saches que… euh… j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi… non bon en fait pas beaucoup… mais je… me demandais si tu voudrais boire un café? Écoute, si j'avais su un jour qu'une fille bien s'intéressait à moi, j'aurais arrêté de me comporter en con bien avant, dit un Emmet complètement paumé.

-Je… peut-être après les cours? Demanda Jessie, complètement incrédule et ne saisissant pas ce revirement de situation.

-Oui, oui après les cours… je te rejoins devant ton casier! Dit-il tout sourire.

Et il sorti aussi vite qu'il fut entrée laissant les deux amie dans les toilettes des filles, ne croyant pas tout ce que cela pouvait bien impliquer.


End file.
